Choosing Between Guys
by xK.K.Glassx
Summary: Shane gets a bit feisty with Claire, and still thinks he's in the right, but when things go wrong - who will Claire turn to? i know im not that good at summaries but please READ! R&R XX
1. Claire meets Bobette

_**Okay! its finally here! - Choosing Between Guys! Okay people! this is my first EVER fanfic so dont be too mean with the reviews please! hope you like it! I DO NOT OWN MORGANVILLE, RACHEL CAINE DOES! IF I DID, I WOULD HAVE SHANE ALL TO MYSELF, YUM ^.^**_

**CLAIRES P.O.V:**

"**You would never leave me!" Shane shouted at me, "you love me way too much!"**

**Yep! I thought. That is definitely the Shane I know and 'love'. Never count on **_**anything **_**modest from him!**

"**oh yeah?" I yelled back in reply, "just watch me!"**

**I stormed out the front door before he could object and walked down the dark, lonely Morganville streets. I looked at my watch and saw that it was time to go and meet Myrnin at the lab anyway. I sighed deeply and made my way to Myrnin's lab.**

**SHANE'S P.O.V:**

**Urgh! She's so stroppy at the moment! It's like no one else's feelings actually matter in this messed up world apart from hers! I bet she'll be walking in any minute now begging me to take her back! I sigh, then decide to get ready for when she actually does turn up. I walk into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge until I found 2 bowls of chilli and 2 cans of coke. I heated the chilli up and placed them on the living room table, put on some of her favourite music and waited.**

**MYRNIN'S P.O.V:**

**I was working on some new adjustments for the machine when I heard a quiet knock at the door. **

"**Come in!" I called as the door swung open and revealed a very unhappy looking Claire. I guessed straight away what was wrong.**

"**Shane?" I asked simply. She gave me a shy nod and suddenly burst into tears. The tears started to stream down her face as she cried, making me want to hug her. I quickly ran to her and before I knew it she was in my arms, crying into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her, hoping I would never have to let go. She pulled away soon enough. "im fine," she said, though I didn't believe her, "really."**

"**wait!" I said "I know what will make you feel better! Wait one second!" **

**CLAIRE'S P.O.V:**

"**One second!" Myrnin said, before running away into another room. I doubt that anything will make me feel better right now, I thought to myself. **

**About one second later he came back with a small red box in his hands. "Myrnin, really, you didn't have to get me anything!" I objected, while he opened the lid of the box. Inside, to my displeasure, was a huge, tarantula sized spider.**

"**Oh…" I said in a tiny voice, trying to sound grateful, "Thank you, Myrnin" **

"**Her name is Bobette!" He said excitedly, while placing her gently in my opened hands. She's actually kind of cute…in a way. I thought to myself, wondering how I could find a spider cute. I guess I can…**

**SHANE'S P.O.V:**

**I've been waiting for nearly an hour now and I'm starting to get worried about Claire. Where could she be? I thought. I stared at the now cold chilli and the flat coke for a while before standing up. I checked my new Blackberry Curve and sighed. No new messages. I called Claire and prepared what I was going to say.**

**CLAIRE'S P.O.V:**

**I was just about to thank Myrnin again for giving me Bobette as a present when my phone started ringing. I glanced at Myrnin, then at the spider, then back at Myrnin again. He just stood there with a big grin on his face staring right back at me. We stood there for a while, staring at each other when he finally realised what I kept staring at him for.**

"**Oh, Yes…err, sorry" He said awkwardly as he took the Bobette out of my hands gently and placed her back in her box. I brushed my hands on my jeans and grabbed the phone out of my pocket. Forgetting to check caller ID I answered it.**

"**Hello?" Shane said from the other side of the phone. You could tell he was nervous. His voice was shaky and it sounded like he couldn't keep still either.**

"**What?" I snapped at him in reply.**

"**I'm **_**so **_**sorry about what happened earlier, Claire, I promise it will never happen again! Please come home!" You could hear him start to cry. I started to feel a bit guilty at first and pulled myself together. He's the one that made it like this, I kept telling myself.**

"**You slapped me and you expect me to just forget about it?" I hung up and looked back at Myrnin. He looked like I just stepped on Bob or Bobette. This can't be good.**

**MYRNIN'S P.O.V:**

**He **_**slapped**_** her? The woman I loved! He hurt her? I analysed her face for a minute and saw it. There was a great big red mark on her left cheek, starting to bruise. **

"**he didn't!" I said, astounded at what I just found out.**

"**Myrnin, don't do anything stupid! It was just a spirr of the moment thing! I swear!" she pushed, making excuses. She grabbed my arm, trying to pull me back but I just pushed her off me and walked slowly towards the portal. **

"**Too late Claire," I said "I've already made up my mind."**

**I stepped through the portal and found myself in the Glass House's living room. I looked around, examining the room and saw Shane. He was slumped against the wall in the corner of the room, crying. You could tell he was crying, because he had his head in his hands and his shoulders were shaking continuously. He hadn't noticed me walk through the portal with Claire following closely behind, so I cleared my throat loudly which made him look up and stare at me for a second. Before he noticed Claire.**

**SHANE'S P.O.V:**

**I was leaning against the living room wall in the corner of the room when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and saw Myrnin, Claire's crazy vampire boss. I rubbed my eyes dry and looked behind him. It was Claire. As soon as I saw her beautiful face I ran up to her and kissed her as many times as I could before she pushed me away.**

"**Get **_**lost **_**Shane! Your gunna crush Bobette!" she screamed.**

"**Who's B-" I started to say before I saw the spider she was cradling in her hands. **

"**AAAARRGGGHHH!" I yelled, "GET THAT **_**THING **_**AWAY FROM ME! NOW!"**

**I ran up to the first chair I saw and stood up high on it grabbing a pillow from the couch on the way up. Myrnin looked confused for a second, then glanced at Claire, who was stroking the spider whilst trying to hold in her laughter. Myrnin couldn't hold it in any longer either, which made them both crack up laughing until there were tears of laughter streaming down their faces and they were gripping onto each other to try and hold themselves up.**

**MYRNIN'S P.O.V:**

**Shane? Claire's Shane? I can't believe he's afraid of a simple spider! He's not so manly anymore is he? When me and Claire stopped crying with laughter (it took a while!) I remembered what I actually came here for…revenge. I straightened myself up and stepped towards Shane, who had gotten off the chair, tried to act cool and seem like he wasn't embarrassed. He yelled out in pain as I reached out and the metallic sound of my palm hitting his right cheek with quite a lot of force rang through the whole house, making Claire jump behind me. Wow! I thought…he is **_**way**_** more fragile then I thought he was! I couldn't even feel my hand touching his soft, human flesh!**

**SHANE'S P.O.V:**

**Did he just **_**slap **_**me? Myrnin. Slapped. Me. The thought rang through my head over and over again until I clicked at what just happened.**

"**What the **_**heck **_**did you do that for you MORON!" I started yelling at him. He had no right to do that to me, what did I ever do to hurt him? And anyway even if I did slap him like he slapped me it wouldn't of even hurt him! It would of hurt me though. Damn vampires.**

"**You hurt my…" His voice trailed off at the end.**

"**Your what Myrnin?" I kept asking. Finally he answered me.**

"**MY CLAIRE!" He screamed as Michael and Eve walked down the stairs to see what was going on. They looked completely shocked at what he just said, just like I did.**

**CLAIRE'S P.O.V:**

**I was comforting Bobette ignoring the guys when I heard it. Myrnin actually **_**yelled.**_** normally he's calm and understanding I thought. But my thoughts were stopped as I remembered what he said…**_**his Claire? **_**Oh no. I thought, he has **_**feelings **_**for me! I always knew that he really cared about me but I didn't think he cared in that way!**

"**Wait…what?" I turned to Myrnin, who was looking more and more uncomfortable by the second.**

"**Nothing" he said.**

"**Myrnin…" Michael finally spoke, "I think you should leave. It would be best for everyone here if you did…especially for Claire."**

**Myrnin did as he was told. He turned around and was about to exit through the portal when I grabbed his arm and turned him around so he was facing me. I put a hand on his cheek and pulled him down to kiss me. Our lips met and sparks were flying everywhere. I completely forgot that my **_**boyfriend **_**was standing right behind me. Watching everything. Every word. Every move… I turned around and saw that he was especially watching this move.**

**SHANE'S P.O.V:**

"**I GUESS YOU MADE YOUR CHOICE CLEAR THEN? NO NEED TO RUB IT IN IS THERE!" I screamed at Claire. I know it was kind of mean but I couldn't help it. I felt like staking Myrnin right now and right here. **

**Claire flinched as I started shouting at her, making me feel evil even though she was the one who kissed Myrnin right in front of her **_**boyfriend**_**!**

"**Fangbanger" ****I muttered under my breath as I walked up the stairs and locked myself in my room, tears running down my cheeks, leaving wet trails behind them.**

**I sat, slumped on the middle of my bed. I fell back and pushed my face into Claire's pillow. It smelt like her. I wish I could hide this pain. This pain that my own **_**girlfriend **_**caused me to have. I hate her…and most importantly I hate Myrnin. I need to pay him back for all the things he's done to me…I need revenge. I picked up my phone and dialled the number.**

**R&R PLEASE! HOPE YOU LIKED IT? TELL ME IMPROVEMENTS OR HOW YOU THINK THE STORY SHOULD GO AND ILL TAKE IT ON BOARD - THANK'OOO XX**


	2. The visitor

_**Okay people, just gunna say that this isnt going to be a very long chapter :'( and i just wanted to let you know that if i get a review from..well, myself, its my friend Kerry, we share an account so its not me talking to myself! :p THANK'OOO - I DONT OWN ANYTHING, RACHEL CAINE DOES :'(**_

**What just happened? Did I really just kiss Claire? Is Shane going to want to kill me now? What have I just **_**done?**_** I kept asking myself different questions. Going over and over them in my head, wondering if everything that had happened today was my fault. Eve and Michael were sitting on the couch, glaring at me while Claire stood, leaning on a kitchen chair, looking at the floor. She looked like a little girl, I thought, who has just been caught not sharing her favourite toy. Just like my daughter, Violet used to do. Back when I was human. Wait, what am I doing? I promised myself I would never think about the gorgeous little girl who changed my life around for the better. Then I realised. Claire **_**is **_**a young girl! Should have never put her into this mess. I **_**have **_**to do something to put it right. I walked through the front door and into the sun. I took my shirt off and walked into the middle of the street. The place with least shade. As soon as I felt the warm sun on me I started to burn. I want to die. **

**MICHAEL'S P.O.V:**

**A metallic sound echoed through the house, making me and Eve wake up from our deep sleep. **

"**what-" Eve started until I cut in.**

"**I have no idea" I replied, fear was clear on my face, I felt it. I grabbed Eve's arm and walked down the stairs. When we got to the bottom I saw Myrnin, Shane and Claire holding…a spider? Crap, I thought to myself. This is obviously not good. While Myrnin and Shane were having an argument about something pathetic, me and Eve sat there, wondering what was going on. Before I knew it, Myrnin was kissing Claire and Shane was muttering fangbanger under his breath. I sighed. Something like this always happens in Morganville.**

**EVE'S P.O.V:**

**Great! I thought. Now Claires decided that she could go around kissing vampires in front of her own **_**boyfriend? **_

"**Great job Claire!" I said, nearly in tears. "You always know how to hurt people don't you?"**

"**I-I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to hurt anyone! I was just-" I cut her off, knowing that she'll just get her own way again.**

"**No one cares Claire! You made it pretty clear that you don't want to be part of this family, all you did was ruin it anyway" I started to feel guilty as soon as I finished that sentence, no, I cant let Claire get her own way again. I turned to a shocked Michael. "I want her out of this house by tomorrow, or we are **_**done!**_**" Michael looked even more pale then he usually looked.**

"**Eve please. There's gotta be another way to sort this out. No one has to leave. Please!"**

"**I WANT HER OUT!" I screamed. "SHE RUINED OUR LIVES! ITS EITHER ME OR HER MICHAEL!" he looked over at Claire, guilt spreading across his face like wildfire and said, "Claire…im sorry, but your going to have to leave by lunchtime tomorrow" with that he walked up the stairs and into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Claire had already burst into tears and was slouched against the wall. I told her it was all her fault, then walked away to talk to Michael.**

**CLAIRE'S P.O.V: (NEXT DAY)**

**I woke up covered in my clothes and suitcases. I groaned, realising what I was doing and shut my eyes. Where will I stay? I don't want to get drained when I'm living on the streets and vampires these days don't really care if you have protection or not. I picked up my phone and called Amelie. **

"**What?" She said, with a chill in her voice.**

"**Erm…I was just wondering, if I might be able to stay with you for a couple of days? I wouldn't want to get drained by a crazy vampire in the streets." I said nervously.**

"**I am very busy you know," She replied, sounding very confused. "If you are being kicked out, which soon I will talk to you about, you will either have to stay with Myrnin or Oliver. Goodbye." with that she hung up. What am I going to do? I asked myself. Anything was better then staying with the vampire who is longing to kill me, but it would be really awkward at Myrnin's place. I groaned and laid back down, ignoring the squishy feeling on my back until I realised something. I sat up quickly and looked down behind me. There, all crushed on my quilt, was the remains of Bobette.**

**While i was thinking about how to hide this, i came to a conclusion. I will stay at Myrnin's.**

**MYRNIN'S P.O.V:**

**Working on the machine is so much harder without Claire. I have been sat here for about 5 hours, wondering what to do with myself when Claire called. Oh, my beautiful Claire! I imagined her face as I answered the phone. She explained to me what Michael and Eve have done and that she was expected to either stay with me or Oliver. I don't blame her for wanting to stay with me instead of Oliver. He treats her like he wants to eat her all the time…although, she does smell delicious. **

**After me and Claire stopped talking, I started making my place as comfortable as I could for her. I put purple silk quilts on the spare bed and put the curtains back up as I ripped them off when me and Claire had our first proper argument. **

**I finished setting the spare bedroom up for my dear Claire when the portal opened and she stepped through.**

**SHANE'S P.O.V:**

**Its been about 1 and a half days since I called him and asked him to come and help me with something urgent and he still hasn't come. If he doesn't come by tomorrow, I'm going to have to do something about it myself. **

**Ever since I had the fight with Claire I have been trying to talk to her. I never succeed in it though. She always says she has got to go to college or work with Myrnin or some other excuse. **

**I still love her, but she obviously doesn't love me. She loves her stupid, crazy vampire boss - Myrnin. Why would anyone ever love him? I thought to myself, he's such a freak! I mean, who wears vampire bunny slippers and red velvet waistcoats?**

**A knock on the door of the glass house interrupted my thoughts. I waited for someone to answer but then I realised I was home alone. I sighed, then walked to the door, realising that it was the man I have been waiting for. The man that was going to help me bring revenge…my dad.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R&R! JUST TO LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT AND IF YOU THINK THE STORY IS GOING ANYWHERE? THANK'OOO - R&R REMEMBER! XXXX**


End file.
